Their Quest - Protecting Harry
by xxheresxtoxusxx
Summary: James had a sister, Elizabeth, whom everyone presumed dead. She "disappeared" shortly before the death of James and Lily and was never heard from again. She never really disappeared, but was given a new identity and directions by Dumbledore to join Severus and spy for the good guys to help Harry succeed. (This story has been re-written)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter plot line/characters/anything except my own characters. Story is set during the Deathly Hallows book and some of the scenes are very similar to the real book.

Chapter 1 –

How much longer will we have to keep up this pretense? The days continue to drag on, sixteen long years since that night, the one that changed our lives forever.

Severus still has not arrived. Panicked thoughts consume me. Where is he? Is he dead? Have they figured him out? No, surely they can't have. After he killed Dumbledore a month ago, how can anyone question where he stands? But, it's been nearly three hours since the Voldemort summoned us to Malfoy manor. This place gives me the chills; it reeks of dark magic and evil, not to mention the horrific paintings and sculptures only the wickedest of people could own. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy shooting me dirty looks. I clear my mind and compose my features; I know there are some here who still question my allegiance to the "cause". If only they knew.

I hear footsteps in the hallway, and whip my head automatically to the opening door. Oh, Thank God! He's here, most of the panic and worry leaves me instantly. Some still lingers though, that part always hoping and praying Harry is still alive, and successful. He must be right? He must be alive; if not, Voldemort would know, and he definitely would not be sitting next me so angry.

"Severus, glad you could finally make it," snapped Voldemort, "you know I don't like to be kept waiting!" His voice lowered, "Anyways we have important business to discuss, take a seat here, next to me."

I stood and looked at Bellatrix who pretended not to be listening.

The dark lord stared at her for a moment, and then menacingly screamed at her to move. The room jumped simultaneously at this outburst and turned to look at Bellatrix Lestrange. She shot me a look full of malice before finally moving down a seat. Severus sat down and shot me a worried glance. Oh no, I know that look, something is wrong. He grasped my hand as he sat down, squeezed it once, and abruptly let go.

Voldemort turned to Severus hastily, "Any news?"

"My lord, it is to happen Saturday next at nightfa…."

He was cut off as someone stood and shouted, "I've heard differently my lord."

I didn't even bother to see who it was, it was always like this, the constant distrust and arguments. I spend most of these gatherings reflecting on better times. Severus will fill me in on the important aspects later, when we are alone and uncomprimised. As I sneak a glance at Severus, I notice the creases that line his eyes and the dark circles that seem to never diminish. He didn't always have those, his eyes used to be vibrant and full of life. Upon reflection, I am immediately thrown into the memory of the day in which the brightness left those eyes and were ever consumed by darkness.

 _I was seventeen and just recently out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had moved James, Lily, and their young son Harry to a secret location that even I, James' younger sister, was not informed of. All part of a strategy to keep them hidden from Lord Voldemort, who wanted Harry dead. No one knew why at the time, why he would want a toddler murdered. I was living by myself in our deceased parents' home, enjoying the last days of summer before my training to become professor at Hogwarts began. I always had a knack for Alchemy and couldn't wait to pass on my knowledge to future wizards._

 _It was nearly midnight, and I was sitting by the fire of the family room, engrossed in a book when a loud pop and an endless series of loud banging on the door startled me out of my book. "I'm coming!" I yelled impatiently. My thoughts flew to who would be calling at this time of night? My owl, flew from her perch and landed on my shoulder startling me for a second time. I peered through the window to find a fragile looking and extremely pale Severus, it seemed as though one touch would shatter him._

 _"Severus, what are...?" I reached to grab his hand._

 _He shook it off and interrupted me, "He knows! The dark lord found out their location and is headed there now."_

 _I stood there in shock, unmoving. "YOU HAVE TO MOVE!" I chastized myself, internally._

 _"Oh God, we have to do something, let's go!" I screamed while trying to push past him to get outside.._

 _"Liza," he sounded defeated, " it's too late... he's already reached Godric's Hollow by now... There is nothing that can be done."_

 _"I don't believe you! We have to try!" I pushed and screamed at him, tears streamed down my face. His words registered with me, "Godric's Hollow.." That's where they were hidden, of course. He realized his mistake and as if reading my thoughts, he grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me. I dissaparated._

 _The street in Godric's Hollow was cold and deserted. I looked at Severus who had been dragged here with me, glad to see he hadn't been splinched. Behind him, smoke was rising in a big dark cloud and I took off running. That must be their house. When I reached the house I saw a good portion of it had been reduced to rubble. Just through the door a body was laying motionless on the ground._

 _"Oh James," I whispered and then ran to his side. I closed his eyes and laid my hand on the broken body of my brother and wept. Severus was right, we were too late. I heard a barely audible cry coming from upstairs. "Harry!"_

 _I immediately stood and took off toward the sound, I did not realize Severus had approached until he pushed past me and ran up the stairs. We raced in to find Lily's body unmoving on the floor; but Harry, still alive, was in his crib staring down at his mother's limp form. I scooped him up in my arms and held him tight._

 _"Thank God," I repeated over and over._

 _"But where is the dark lord? Surely he must still be here if the boy is still alive" Severus spoke, quickly letting go of Lily's hand and drawing his wand. I looked at him and quickly reached down to pick mine up from where I had dropped it in my surprise at Harry still living. CRACK! A loud pop sounded and Severus protectively jumped in front of us._

 _I sighed in relief, as Albus Dumbledore stood before us._

 _He glanced down where Lily's body lay. "James?" he asked us, although he already knew the answer._

 _"Dead," Severus replied, lowering his ward._

 _"Come downstairs, quickly," Dumbledore said as he turned and swept from the room. Severus shot me a defeated look and turned to follow. I squeezed Harry again as we departed from the room, shooting one last glance to my dead sister-in-law._

 _We followed Dumbledore into the living room where Rubeus Hagrid stood waiting quietly. Dumbledore spoke, "The dark lord is no more, there is not much time to explain right now, just know that for whatever reason he will not be a threat to Harry or any of us for the time being. I want you two to meet me in my office at Hogwarts. I have an important task to complete with Hagrid and then I shall return."_

 _Severus and I nodded and we turned to the leave the house. "Elizabeth," Dumbledore said quietly, I paused, "Please leave the boy, Hagrid and I will look after him."_

 _Shock and anger filled me. "Leave him?" I retorted, "His parents were just murdered! I am all he has left. Surely, I will be taking care of him from now on. Especially with the threat eliminated."_

 _"You are not the only family he has left..." Dumbledore started to reply._

 _I started, "You mean those awful muggle relatives of Lily's?"_

 _Dumblebore calmly replied, " You must trust me on this, I will explain it all when I meet you at Hogwarts."_

 _I stood in disbelief for a few moments. What was he thinking? To leave Harry with muggles that hated everything about our world, how would they be better than I to take care of him?_

 _As if reading my very thoughts he spoke, "Elizabeth, have I ever led you astray before? Please trust that this is the best and safest thing for him."_

 _I looked into his eyes, he never had led us astray, he had a plan and I knew whatever it was it was for the best. Reluctantly, knowing for some reason I would not be seeing him for a very long time, I gave him another hug and kiss._

 _"I love you Harry, I will see you again." Hagrid stood there with arms open and I handed Harry over very carefully. Harry stared at me, eyes wide, but didn't utter a sound. Then Severus grabbed my hand and led me out of the door._

 _Dumbledore arrived very shortly after we had and immediately pulled out some firewhisky. He handed the both of us a glass and beckoned us to sit down. I sat down slowly, and took a sip of the whisky. I could feel it fighting hard to thaw the frozen pieces of me._

 _Severus, however, continued to stand, downed his glass in one gulp and shouted at Dumbledore, "You swore to protect them!"_

 _Dumbledore looked up with a composed face, "I did my best, Lily and James put their trust in the wrong person. He's the one who gave them up to Voldemort."_

 _"What did you mean when you said he's gone?" I interjected._

 _Dumbledore replied hastily, "When Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, Lily threw herself in between them shielding Harry and saving his life, because of this act of love the curse rebounded and destroyed the dark lord as well. He's not gone though, not permanently anyway. He will find a way to come back. That is why the boy still needs protecting, and why I have sent him to live with his muggle relatives. He will know nothing about the world of magic until it is time for him to come to school."_

 _I drained my own firewhisky; I wasn't sure what he was saying._

 _He continued, "and that is where you two come in." I looked up at him, as he turned to Severus, "I need you to continue your role as Voldemort's right hand man." Severus shot him an angry glare. " As you promised." Severus looked torn, and I was confused._

 _Dumbledore turned back to me. "As for you Elizabeth, I would like you to join Severus, as a spy for the order. Severus has been behind the enemy lines for a long while now, and he has given us wonderful inside information to help stop the Dark Lord."_

 _I stared into Severus's eyes. How could this be true? He kept it so secret, I knew there were rumors but I never believed them._

 _"It is very important that you do this, it will be your way of keeping Harry safe. Harry is the only one that can defeat him, and know that he will be back."_

 _"But I'm James's sister, Albus, they will never believe I have turned, especially after this."_

 _"It's true. That is why you must disappear. I will handle the details of your missing person and soon most will believe you to be among the many victims of Voldemort's wrath. I have prepared a new identity and backstory for you. You are of English blood, but your parents moved to Russia shortly after your birth. You attended the Koldovstoretz, for your wizard training, and met Severus on holiday in Germany. You fell in love instantly and were married. You will be placed in a job at the ministry, and will report information to the death eaters to remain useful."_

 _I turned hastily to Severus, who was burning holes in the floor._

 _"You are now Natalya Snape, Elizabeth Potter is dead," Dumbledore spoke sternly._

 _I continued to stare at him in disbelief, he raised his eyes to meet mine, assuring me of this choice. Then I turned to Dumbledore._

 _"Yes. I will," I hesitated, "Whatever it takes."_

I am jerked back to the present by a nudge from Severus.

Voldemort was speaking, "… Charity Burbage, former professor at Hogwarts School of Magic. Taught the disgraceful subject of Muggle Studies. It is her belief that muggles are not much different than us, she would have us mate with them." Noises of disgust filled the room.

Then very quietly Charity whispered, "Severus please... help me… we're friends."

Voldemort shot a murderous look at Severus, then, stood abruptly and raised his wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. I shuddered inwardly, and Severus took my hand once more.


End file.
